1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to program development, and particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for providing real-time developer feedback in an integrated development environment.
2. Description of Background
Currently, new and less experienced software developers are expected to learn, keep up with, and adapt to the accelerated pace of a programming environment. In many instances, programmers are required to self-train with respect to a given project. A common challenge that new programmers face is how to avoid repeating common programming errors without having to wait for peer code reviews and before receiving defect reports from the field.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide real-time feedback to program developers during the program writing process for assisting the programmers in learning the job, as well as avoiding common or repeatable errors.